Till Death Do Us Part!
by Crowen4lifeandmertina
Summary: Jade's really ill. Can Beck step up and deal with her condition? Can the doctors save this angel?
1. Chapter 1

Beck's Pov-

Do you believe that sometimes people are born on earth to make us better people, but they don't belong here. They belong watching over us up above, their guardian angels. But they have been placed with us to help us find our way. But then once they have finished they are ripped away, leaving us here stranded without them for comfort.

I remember the day I first met Jade West, I remember the exact way her hair curved around her face and those eyes which were like the sea they were so easy to get lost in. At that exact second I fell in love with her.

It took me three months before she finally agreed to date me, it took me two days for her even to look at me.

I had to agree to go see this new horror movie with her called the scissoring, I wasn't a big one for horror movies but there was no way I wasn't going to go.

I also remember the day my eyes saw her porcelain skin for the last time. The day our eyes left each other, for good. Holding her weak skinny fingers in my hand, watching her eyes leaving for a new world without me.

**FLASHBACK/ Beck and Jade's first date –**

"I've been waiting for this movie to come out for a whole year." Her whole face was glowing, just like Cat's did with the mention of candy.

"I'm glad you choose me to take! So what candy do you want?" I gently placed my arm around her neck. She was the happiest and kindest that I had ever seen her.

The movie was pretty freaky but with every terrible thing happening to these people her face became happier and happier. Her smile made my heart leap and twist inside me.

"Beck, I'm glad you came most people wouldn't have been able to handle that film! Maybe you are cooler than I thought." I leant in to gently kiss her, she placed her hands in my hair I never felt something like this. My whole body felt like electricity was running through it. I slowly pulled away admiring her perfect face and the smirk across it.

**Present day/ Beck's pov-**

When jade turned 17, she became sick and weak all the time. I remember the day I forced her into the doctor's surgery. I could tell she was scared, my whole body was shaking with fear that I could lose her.

"Jade, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Jade looked at me I held her hand so tight, there was no way what the doctor was going to tell us could tear us apart.

"Jade you have a brain tumour, I want to send you to one of our best doctors in the country. I'm afraid he's in New York though." He hadn't even winced once, I don't think he understood that what he was telling us was ruining our whole life.

Jade wiped her tear away with the back of her hand covering it in black mascara. This was the first time I had seen her broken. Her whole face looked hopeless and lost.

"Ummmm, there's something else you need to know?" Jade said in a shaky voice, she starred straight to the floor like a school girl who was being told of. She looked more scared then she had done with the doctors words before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Pov-**

I couldn't tell Beck like this he had just been told that I was dying, he shouldn't find out this way. I twiddled my thumbs hoping that if I wasted enough time I would wake up, from this dream or what I hoped it was.

"I'mmm. I'mm" I looked at Beck, I think he could guess the words about to come of my lips. "pregnant, I'm sorry Beck. I am really sorry." I broke down tears streaming down my face leaving black splodges along my cheeks. I had never cried in front of a stranger before, that was to Cat or Tori like.

"jade it's okay, it's our child." He kissed my cheek so gently.

"jade are you sure? This could make your treatment very complicated." The doctor looked at each of us. I gave him a deathly look he admittedly looked away from me, I could make anyone I wanted petrified of me apart from Beckett.

"I'm pretty sure, I have an appointment next week Cat is going with me. And stop looking at me like that DOC." I crossed my hands gently over my stomach, in an attempt to protect my unborn child from this doctor's stupid face.

"I can get you a appointment now, Jade if you are pregnant you need to think which of your lives are you going to sacrifice." He said scooting us out his office, I turned to Beck I knew whose life I would choose but whose would Beck chose.

**Beck's pov-**

I knew Jade would want to save our unborn child, but I wanted to save her. She had always loved children even though to most people Jade would seem to be the worst person ever to have a child, she had everything a good mother should have.

But most of all she had experience, from when she was a child.

When Jade was seven her mother had another child a little boy, Jade was left a lot of the time to take care of him. When her mother went out with her no good boyfriend, Jade would be left alone to care for him. Jade never spoke his name it had taken me two years before she even mentioned the child's existence.

One night her mum and her boyfriend came home they were both drunk, the baby woke up and wouldn't stop crying, jade stood their rocking her little brother. Her mums boyfriend screamed at her to make the baby shut up, he warned her that if it didn't he would make it. Jade tried but the baby wouldn't he then grabbed the baby and hit his head hard against the wall, baby head started bleeding jade wrapped him in a blanket. She locked them in the bathroom and called her father for help.

_**Flashback to the night of the accident/ Jade's Pov-**_

_I looked down at Elliot he was so weak and helpless the blood was gushing down his face. I grabbed him and ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I could still hear him ranting about how my mother was a slut and they be better without us. My mother was crying but her tears meant nothing she cared about Elliot._

_I knew my mum had put her phone on charge in here before she went out, I grabbed it and then wrapped Elliot in a towel. I was so frightened what if Elliot died? what if he comes in and finishes me off too?_

"_Christy what has happened to Jadelyn? I can't wait to win custody of you so that child can have proper life."_

"_Da-ad, it's me Jade. Help me please, I thi-nk Elliot is dee-ad!" I cradled my little brother giving him all the warmth of my body and the hope in my soul._

"_Jadelyn are you okay? I'm on my way sweetie I promise if any one lays a finger on you or Elliot again. I will kill them!"_

_I laid there praying that Elliot was alive and that the monster wasn't harming my mother. The bathtub was filling with Elliot's blood and my tears the mixture of the greatest sadness. I heard someone come through the door, after that it was a blur._

_**Flashback Hospital-**_

"_Jade, are you okay?" the doctor gently picked up my arm to examine it._

"_sir, I can't see any physical harm to jade, But emotionally she might have some scaring we want to put her in our counselling sessions for a month. We have a great facility where she can stay and have a councillor who can work with her."_

"_I will do anything for jade." _

"_Dad, is he gone for good. Is Elliot gone?" there were no tears left in my eyes._

"_I'm afraid so jade. But it wasn't your fault."_

_Every bit of sweetness I had ever had was ripped away from my soul._


	3. Chapter 3

Jades Pov-

Me and beck had gotten married illegally when we turned sixteen. We both wore the ring on a necklace around our necks, I never wanted anyone to know as I knew they make a big deal. I was relieved that Beck was my husband, but now I have the fear of dying I want a proper big wedding. I want just for one day to be all about me.

"Beck can we get married?" I turned gave him my cutest expression, he gently leant over toward me softly moved my hair out my eye.

"Jade I don't know if you remember we are!" he fiddled with his necklace between his fingers.

"But if I'm dying I want a proper legal one, I want a church and everyone looking at what hot people we are." I was picturing it so perfect in my head, me and him forever.

"Jadelyn West!" time to find out was I or wasn't I pregnant, I hoped I was so if I was dying Beck would be left with someone.

**Flashback-**

"Jade marry me?"

"sure when we are 30, I will."

"no jade now, right here!" he smiled the smile which killed me inside, I knew we would get married but I was 16 today I was 16.

"Beck, I know were 16 and all but really now Beck!" I starred into his eyes they were turning into his hurt puppy dog face.

"okay, whatever as long as you drop that puppy face"

**Becks Pov-**

I watch the screen looking for a baby or something like a baby. Jade looked so uncomfortable, she starred at her black nails she always chipped the vanish away when she's nervous.

"here you are see this little black dot, that's your baby." The nurse was so happy, she seemed worse than cat on Bibble.

"Beck, bbeecck, look it our baby." She burst out crying, one of the reason jade doesn't cry is because she's a ugly crier. Black mascara streamed down her face yet she still looked as perfect as the day I met her.

"Jade, I love you" I gently kissed her, her lips tasted of her normal coffee and mascara.

**Jades pov- **

I looked at Beck I could see him thinking how he was going to tell his parents, he has got his 17 year old wife pregnant. I kissed him so slowly, I loved him so much.

"Beck, can we go to school I know theres only two hours but I need it. I need to tell Cat and andre."

Me and Andre had been friends since 2nd grade, he had always been scared of me yet we had one of those unspoken friendships. Cat balanced me out she was so sweet and innocent she was bullied that's how we became friends.

**Flashback-**

"please give me my giraffe back, he's scared. Trina please." Cat screamed tears flowing down her red cheeks she was reaching trying to grab it out of Trina's hand.

"Kitty Cat, desperate I want this toy." I watched cat she needed to stand up for herself.

"Give it to her Trina or are hang you of the monkey bars by your feet."

**No ones pov-**

Jade and beck walked into Hollywood arts, most people turned and looked then quickly looked away. Most people wondered what they saw in each other's most just ignored them as they were scared of Jade.

They walked over to the gang, they had always eaten lunch at the same table habits never die.

"Jade, why do you look so ill." Robbie never knew when too close his mouth.

**Hey any ideas or questions are wanted please review **


End file.
